


Part of the Job

by offensiveagentpie



Series: Newmann Husbands AU [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Already Married, M/M, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt, but he can't help it, hermann is a worry wart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a tumblr anon who asked for: </p><p>newmann steve irwin au where newt is shooting a documentary on deadly snakes and hermann is the nervous husband plz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Job

Hermann watches with his heart in his throat, as Newton picks up the rattlesnake. The creature _seems_ docile enough, but he knows all too well that that can change at a moment’s notice. He takes a steadying breath as Newton turns towards Tendo and his camera.

“If you look closely,” he says, gesturing at the snakes head, its tongue flickers quickly into the air. Tendo crouches down and Newton pauses to give him time to zoom in. “You can see that there’s a ridge of upturned scales that line the space between this little guy’s nostrils. This is, obviously, what gives it the name ‘Ridged-Nosed Rattlesnake’. Isn’t that right, buddy?”

To Hermann’s absolute horror, Newton leans closer to the snake as he says this, voice practically cooing with affection. Despite the lightning fast movements, the snake lashing towards Newton’s neck seems to stretch through time slowly. Hermann doesn’t breath, doesn’t make a sound, as Newton lets out a shout of surprise and holds his snake stick farther from his body, jerking out of the way just in time.

Hermann’s body burns as adrenaline floods through him, he’s dimly aware of Newton saying a few more words before safely placing the snake back where he found it, and of Tendo sighing heavily as he lowers the camera. “You’re a mad man, Newt Geiszler,” he says.

Newton beams at him, laughing shakily. “Well, that was a damn good take though, right? That was a real rock star shot if I’ve ever seen one.”

Tendo shakes his head and Newton turns to look at Hermann.

By now, he’s sure that he’s either red with fury or pale with shock. From the look on Newton’s face, it could be either. His whole body quakes with suppressed reaction and before Newton has even a chance to explain himself, Hermann turns and stalks away to the troop of Jeeps that they’ve driven out into the desert. He gets in one and drives away without looking back.

-oOo-

By the time Newton returns to their hotel, the sun is starting to set and Hermann’s fury has only slightly abated. Newton takes one look at his face as he sits on the bed and flinches.

“So, I know you’re mad, but I have a proposition to make.”

Hermann gives him one quirked eyebrow as a sign to continue.

With a chagrined little smile, Newton rubs the back of his neck. “I want to take you for a drive?” it comes out as a question. “And I want to take you somewhere, and then you can lecture me on how stupid I am to your heart’s content…”

Hermann wants to say no, wants to sit in silent anger for the rest of the night, but he can’t resist his husband’s sad face…he never could. “Fine,” he bites out curtly. 

Newton sags with relief. “Awesome! You, uh, you might want to bring your jacket. I’ll meet you at the Jeep.”

-oOo-

They drive in silence, the only sound is Netwon’s nervous fidgeting and drumming on the steering wheel. Hermann quietly watches as the stars begin to come out one by one. And, as it always does, the sight calms him down. Which, he supposes is good. It’ll be no good to have this discussion when angry. No one ever makes out well in those situations. Their bickering is one thing, but it’s hurtful to both of them whenever one or both is truly upset.

He heaves a deep breath and feels tension leave as he exhales. “Might I ask where you are taking us, Newton?” 

As soon as he speaks Newton perks up, flashing him a hopeful look. “Out into the desert.”

Hermann freezes. “If this is another hunt for some venomous-”

“No!” Newton interrupts quickly. “No, it’s not like that. Here,” he pulls over off the dirt road and the Jeep bumps its way through the brush. A few more minutes pass and they’re truly in the middle of nowhere. 

Newton shuts the car off and turns to Hermann. “It’ll be awhile before our eyes adjust because of the headlights, but this is a Dark Sky area. Thought we could star gaze for a little bit.”

“Oh,” Hermann says blinking in pleasant surprise. Newton smiles sheepishly as they both exit the car. He walks around the front and offers his hand to help Hermann up onto the hood.

Once they’re both leaning back against the windshield, Newton clears his throat. “Listen…about today. I’m sorry you were there to see that—“

“And it would have been better for me to have seen it on television later?” Hermann asks, shortly.

“Well, no, but…” Newton pauses, bumping his head against the glass with a thunk. “I know I can be pretty reckless when it comes to my job,” Hermann lets out a snort. 

“Dude, really, I know…but you know I get excited. It’s been ages since I’ve had the time or funding to do a documentary. It’s nice to get out of the lab once in a while. And I know you worry, and I try my best not to make you worry more than usual. So, I’m sorry. I really am.”

Hermann lets out a long sigh, he’s suddenly feeling very tired. He knows that his anger and silence came only from the constant fear he has for his biologist husband. More than once he wonders why Newton couldn’t have focused his studies on rabbits or something else equally harmless, but he knows that part of what makes Newton Newton, is his love for all things dangerous and misunderstood. Deep down, he wouldn’t change him for the world.

“I know,” he says quietly, shifting on the hood so that their bodies are pressed together, he takes Newton’s hand and feels him sigh happily as he begins to spin the silver ring on Hermann’s finger. Quiet understanding fills the space between them and contentment begins to settle in his chest.

When he speaks next, his voice is light and dry with sarcasm. “But for the love of God Newton, speaking to a rattlesnake as though it’s some precious toddler is a bit extreme, don’t you think?” 

Newton laughs beside him, “To be fair, it was a toddler in the snake world, and you’ve got to admit it was a cute little fella.”

Despite Newton not being able to see him, Hermann purses his lips. “You and I have very different opinions on what’s cute.”

Suddenly Newton is leaning over him. “I dunno,” he muses. “I’m pretty cute, and I know that despite yourself you think so too.”

“You’re insufferable.”

Newton presses a sweet kiss to his lips, lingering there before breaking away to laugh again. “You love it, now lay back and enjoy my peace offering.”

Hermann shifts his focus upwards. The stars are dazzling and a broad arch of the Milky Way can be seen stretching across the night. He cannot help the gasp that escapes him.

“I knew you’d enjoy this. It’s not often you get a break from work, and it’s about time I get you out of that physics lab for you to enjoy the stars properly for a change. And don’t give me any of that observatory nonsense, we both know that this is the way to do it.”

Hermann tilts his head to lay a fond kiss in Newton’s hair when he nuzzles against his shoulder, and hums in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/102369026265


End file.
